


Shock Blanket

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John-centric, M/M, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fill, Protective Mycroft, Short One Shot, Suicide Attempt, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: It's been half a year since the fall. It's a surprise that Sherlock is still around. It's a surprise that John is still around.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englisharpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englisharpen/gifts).



> Because I'm an angst whore

"How have things been, John?"

John nodded. "Better."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Really? Last time you were here, you made me put you on suicide watch. I'm worried. Are you telling me the truth?"

The doctor took a deep breath at the condescending question and scowled. "I really am doing better. Really. I mean, he came back and that's all that matters."

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence before Ella scribbled something else down on her notepad- John read, 'hallucinations'- and then sat back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other. 

"John," She started firmly. "I will tell you this again: your flatmate- Sherlock- he is _dead_. He isn't back."

The other man stilled except for his pupils, which immediately shrunk and stared at his therapist, his hands started to shake again. How could anything she said be true? It couldn't. It couldn't be true, no- Sherlock _was_ back, because John had just had a lovely conversation with him that morning. 

Sherlock... Sherlock had ranted about the tea- and- the- oh, oh _god_ , oh _god_ \- no--

"John!"

 

*

 

"You should come back to the flat," Sherlock said conversationally. "I bet money that Mrs. Hudson misses you."

John shook his head.

"How was therapy?" Sherlock asked, obviously baiting him. "Did your precious 'Ella' try to worm it into your head that I'm not real?"

John nodded.

Sherlock was obviously getting frustrated. He paced back and forth in the apartment room, holding his hands as if in prayer so his fingers touched his lips. "You shouldn't listen to her. You can obviously hear me, and see me, so she's a liar. I always knew she was a liar, from the moment I met you, because you didn't have PTSD then, you just missed the war."

"I can't touch you," John whispered.

"What?" Sherlock asked, and he stopped pacing.

John looked up and finally met his eyes. "Sherlock, I can't t-touch you. I can't feel you. I can hear and see you... but... I can't f-feel you."

The taller man scrunched up his nose and scoffed. "Of course you can, John. Do you need a demonstration?"

And Sherlock leaned forward and pressed his lips against John's, but John couldn't help but see the transparency of Sherlock's coat; the way his fingers seemed to ripple in the air as if it was water; and he could feel no warm breath against his lips. It was like kissing a dead man. John closed his eyes.

Sherlock. Wasn't. Dead.

John opened his eyes, and Sherlock was gone.

 

*

 

"John, I'm telling your doctor to give you these medications. Prescription drugs. They will help you, John," Ella said slowly.

"That's ridiculous," John retorted, "Seeing as I am a doctor."

 

*

 

"Don't _take_ them!" Sherlock snarled, looking utterly scandalized when John poured two of the pills into his hand. "What the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to kill me?"

John shook his head, looking at the pills. "They'll notice if I don't take them," He said. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "So? Did our time together teach you nothing? _What could they possibly deduce? _"__

__The doctor chewed on his lip._ _

__He wanted to take them... they would help, Ella had said that they would help. But she also said that they would make Sherlock go away, and Sherlock said that if he took them, he would be killing Sherlock- he couldn't do that._ _

__John saw- not felt- Sherlock's arms around him when he started crying._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__He raised the gun to his head and immediately Sherlock was screaming out protests._ _

__"What are you doing, you daft idiot? You're going to leave me here alone? Is that what you're going to do?"_ _

__"You made me watch as you flung yourself off of a building!" John hissed through sobs._ _

__Sherlock glared at him. "If I had done that, I wouldn't be _here_ , now, would I?"_ _

__John pressed the gun to his temple with renewed force. "You can't do anything!" He screamed at Sherlock. "You're not real! Ella was right- the doctor was right- you're a hallucination, you _died_ that day, you killed yourself-"_ _

__"I already sent for help." Sherlock whispered._ _

__Right before John could pull the trigger, the door slammed open and in came at least four people in suits, taking him down and sedating him. John looked up at Sherlock as the man tackled him and tore the gun from his hand. Sherlock looked away._ _

__John's world faded to black._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__John woke up in the hospital again, hooked to an IV, restrained to the medical stretcher._ _

__In a way, he knew it was a good thing._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__Mycroft sat back in his chair. "Did he make it to the hospital?" He asked Anthea._ _

__She nodded. "Yes, sir. Your agents successfully stopped him from doing anything rash. But- sir...?"_ _

__"Yes?" Mycroft asked warily._ _

__Anthea looked confused. "Who was he talking to?"_ _

__Mycroft sighed. "My brother. Dismissed." When his personal assistant quickly walked out, he put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He knew Sherlock had told him vehemently to take care of John, but neither of them could've predicted this. It was a good thing he had put cameras in John's old flat, too._ _

__"Oh, Sherlock... come home soon."_ _


End file.
